ygomangafandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel Monsters)
This list all the cards Yugi, and his alter ego Dark Yugi, used in Yugioh Manga. Early Duel Monsters & Death-T ;Monsters *Critter *Dark Dragon *Dark Knight Gaia *Dark Magician *Demon Summon *Exodia the Sealed One *Holy Elf *Imp *Left Arm of the Sealed One *Left Leg of the Sealed One *Louise *Mushroom Man *Right Arm of the Sealed One *Right Leg of the Sealed One *Wight *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress ;Spells *Monster Reborn *Immobilizing Swords of Light Duelist Kingdom ;Monsters *Baby Dragon *Curse of Dragon *Dark Knight Gaia *Dark Magician *Demon Summon *Devil Dragon *Elf Swordsman *Giant Soldier of Stone *Great White *Gremlin *Griffore *Imp *Louise *Mammoth Skull *Saiga *Silver Fang *Undead Warrior *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# ;Spells *Brain Control *Burning Land *Dark Magic Ritual *Eye of Truth *Fusion *Horn of Unicorn *Immobilizing Swords of Light *Magic Effect Arrow *Magic Mist *Magical Hats *Monster Recovery *Multiply *Mystic Box *Mystical Moon *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# ;Traps *Holy Barrier - Mirror Force *Spellbinding Circle *Shift *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# *Yugi Mutou's Cards (Duel_Monsters)# Battle City Millenium World Cards These are the cards that are used by Yugi. ;Baby Dragon :★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/700 :Appearances: Chapters 61 ;Brain Control :Spell Card :For one turn, you control one of your opponent's monsters :Appearances: Chapters 130 ;Burning Land :Spell Card :Burns Field magic on the field :Appearances: Chapters 67 ;Critter :★★★★ :ATK/1000 DEF/600 :Appearances: Chapters 37, ;Curse of Dragon :★★★★★ :ATK/2000 DEF/1500 :Attack Name: Flames of Hell :Appearances: Chapters 67, 68, 100, 101, 129 ;Dark Dragon :★★★★★★ :ATK/1500 DEF/800 :Attack Name: Fire Breath :Appearances: Chapters 9, 10 ;Dark Knight Gaia :★★★★★★ :ATK/2300 DEF/2100 :Attack Name: Spiral Saber :Appearances: Chapters 37, 67, 68, 102 ;Dark Magic Ritual :Spell Card :This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of of Black Chaos". You must also offer monsters whose total ATK equals 1500 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. :Appearances: Chapters 130 ;Demon Summon :★★★★★★★ :ATK/2500 DEF/1200 :Attack Name: Demon Lightning :Appearances: Chapters 10, 62, 68, 103, 126, 127, 128 ;Devil Dragon :★★★★★★ :ATK/1500 DEF/1200 :Attack Name: Hellfire :Appearances: Chapters 60, 61, 62 ;Elf Swordsman :★★★★★★ :ATK/1400 DEF/1200 :Attack Name: Holy Sword Slash :Appearances: Chapters 62, 105, 126, 127 ;Exodia the Sealed One :★★★★★★★ :ATK/1000 DEF/1000 :If the god's four other limbs are gathered, Exodia is revived and defeats all enemies in an instant. :Attack Name: Raging Hellfire: Exodia Flame :Appearances: Chapters 39, 40 ;Eye of Truth :Spell Card :Your opponent must show his/her hand. :Appearances: Chapters 101, 102 ;Giant Soldier of Stone :★★★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/2000 :Appearances: Chapters 103, 104, 126 ;Great White :★★★★ :ATK/1600 DEF/800 :Appearances: Chapters 61 ;Gremlin :★★★★★ :ATK/1300 DEF/1400 :Appearances: Chapters 66, 100, 129 ;Griffore :★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/1500 :Attack Name: Griffore Arrow :Appearances: Chapters 66, 103 ;Holy Barrier - Mirror Force :Trap Card :Activate when one of the opponent's monsters attack. Deflect the attack to all of the opponent's monsters. :Appearances: Chapters 66, 128 ;Holy Elf :★★★★ :ATK/800 DEF/2000 :Appearances: Chapters 10 ;Horn of Unicorn :Spell Card :A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 700 points :Appearances: Chapters 66, 103, 125 ;Immobilizing Swords of Light :Spell Card :Swords of Light pour down from the sky. All tenacious monsters on the field are trapped for three turns. :Appearances: Chapters 38, 102 ;Imp :★★★★★ :ATK/1300 DEF/1000 :Appearances: Chapters 38, 126, 127 ;Kuriboh :★★ :ATK/300 DEF/200 : Kuriboh detonates if it gets attacked or touched. :Attack Name: Land Mine :Appearances: Chapters 67, 104, 105, 130, 131 ;Left Arm of the Sealed One :★★ :ATK/200 DEF/300 :Appearances: Chapters 38, 39 ;Left Leg of the Sealed One :★★ :ATK/200 DEF/300 :Appearances: Chapters 38, 39 ;Louise :★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/1500 :Appearances: Chapters 38, 67, 125, 126, 127 ;Magic Effect Arrow :Spell Card :Allows you to transfer the effect of a Spell Card to your opponent or opponent cards. :Appearances: Chapters 104, 128 ;Magic Mist :Spell Card :Water vapour surrounds all monsters on the field. :Appearances: Chapters 68 ;Magical Hats :Spell Card :Four hats appear on the field in Defense Position. You may hide monsters or other cards under the hats :Appearances: Chapters 126, 127, 128 ;Mammoth Skull :★★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/800 :Appearances: Chapters 65, 103, 104, 105 ;Monster Recovery :Spell Card :Take the monsters on your side of the field and combine them with your Deck. At the same time, combine your hand and Deck together and shuffle the Deck. Draw 5 cards from the shuffled Deck. :Appearances: Chapters 67, 103, 104, 127, 130 ;Multipy :Spell Card : :Appearances: Chapters 102, 103, 104, 130 ;Mushroom Man :★★★ :ATK/800 DEF/600 :Appearances: Chapters 10 ;Mystic Box :Spell Card : :Appearances: Chapters 102, 130 ;Mystical Moon :Spell Card : :Appearances: Chapters 130 ;Right Arm of the Sealed One :★★ :ATK/200 DEF/300 :Appearances: Chapters 38, 39 ;Right Leg of the Sealed One :★★ :ATK/200 DEF/300 :Appearances: Chapters 37, 38, 39 ;Saiga :★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/600 :Appearances: Chapters 66 ;Shift :Trap Card :Shifts the position of any of your monsters. You can activate this card when your opponent designates 1 monster on your side of the field a target of Magic, Trap or battle attack. :Appearances: Chapters 101 ;Silver Fang :★★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/800 :Appearances: Chapters 61, 103 ;Spellbinding Circle :Trap Card :A monster equipped with this card decreases its ATK and DEF by 700 points and cannot attack :Appearances: Chapters 126 ;Undead Warrior :★★★★ :ATK/1000 DEF/???? :Appearances: Chapters 61 ;Wight :★★ :ATK/300 DEF/200 :Appearances: Chapters 10 ;Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress :★★★★★ :ATK/1400 DEF/1200 :Aviation: Has 35% chance of dodging an attack :Attack Name: Fiery Cannonballs :Appearances: Chapters 36, 37, 130 Non-Cards These monsters do not possess their own physical card. Regardless, they are indeed treated as present on the playing field. ;Dragon Knight Gaia :Fusion Monster :ATK/2600 DEF/2100 :("Curse of Dragon" + "Dark Knight Gaia") :Appearances: Chapters 68 ;Magician of Black Chaos :Ritual Monster :ATK/2800 DEF/2600 :Ritual Summoned by "Dark Magic Ritual" :Attack Name: Destructive Spell: Death Ultima :Appearances: Chapters 130, 131 Category: Duel Monsters